


never mine

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: you were never mine to keepnow your touch is lost on meEver since Megan and Marlon broke up, Megan has been acting different around Shay.





	never mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on never mine by sigrid which i listened to and was like hmmm megan and shay  
> [i blog about skam austin here](http://floresmeg.tumblr.com/)

Megan had been acting differently around Shay lately. It wasn’t exactly unexpected. She had new friends now ergo other girls to talk to and she and Marlon had broken up. She had no reason to hang around them anymore.

And yet, she did. Megan had embraced her newfound friendship with Marlon and was still their band’s number one fan. In fact, even she and Tyler were starting to get along now, even though he had been nothing but a douche to her in the past.

But with Shay? Megan had changed. They rarely had one-on-one time anymore and their previous FaceTime calls were now ancient history. It was like Megan had somehow realized how she really felt about her or something.

It felt like everything that they used to have had simmered away with Megan and Marlon’s breakup. But, that was stupid. It was never real. Shay never had Megan because Megan was straight and was, at the time, in love with one of her best friends.

And, god, that was another thing. Shay’s feelings for Megan made her feel immensely shitty before because that was  _ Marlon’s girlfriend.  _ Now that was over and somehow she felt even worse because it seemed as evident as ever that Megan wasn’t into her and that she never would be.

They had just finished a gig, which Megan had tagged along to watch, and the distance was more evident than ever. Megan wouldn’t even look at her. Tyler, however, glanced at her with pitying eyes just about every five minutes. Marlon just seemed confused.

He grabbed her forearm after the concert. “Yo, can I give you a ride home?”

She raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were driving Megan?”

Marlon shrugged. “She can go with Tyler.”

The boy in question smiled tightly. “Absolutely.”

As soon as they got in Marlon’s car, he turned to her with a frown. “Are you okay? You’ve seemed off lately.”

Jesus, she must be really struggling at hiding her shit if Marlon of all people had noticed. It didn’t matter, though. It wasn’t like she could tell him what was up anyway. She didn’t want to lose him like she lost Megan.

“I’m fine,” she lied. “Just tired, I guess.”

His frown deepened. “I know something’s up. Are there problems at home? Shay, you know you can tell me anything.”

She rested her head against the console. “No, I can’t,” she mumbled.

Marlon reached over and squeezed her shoulder, causing her to turn and look at him.

“Do you remember when we met?” he asked. “In second grade, right after I changed schools?”

Shay nodded. “Yeah, I came up to you during recess and invited you to hang out on the playground with me.”

“That was probably the best thing anyone has ever done for me,” he confessed. “The other kids and the teachers didn’t like me all that much because I was always the ‘bad kid’ since it was before I was diagnosed with ADHD. And then you, a complete stranger that was actually kind of cool in second grade, came up to me and gave me a chance. Shay, you’re my best friend in the world and I want to be there for you like you’ve always been there for me.”

“I’m a lesbian,” she blurted out. “Tyler knows because he’s gay and figured it out, like, as soon as he met me.”

Marlon reached over the console to hug her tightly. “I’m proud of you. Plus, now we can talk about girls together. Maybe we have the same taste.”

She laughed. “You have no idea.”

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Shay shrugged. “I mean, I guess-” She took a deep breath. “I like Megan. I think she knows and that’s why she’s been so weird around me.”

Marlon leaned back in his seat and sighed. “Oh, thank god.”

“Are you relieved that I’m in pain?” she asked with her arms crossed.

His eyes widened and he sat up straight. “No, you don’t understand. I’m like, 90% sure Megan likes you back. She mentions you a lot when we hang out alone and, well, we’ve had more than one conversation about sexuality.”

“Oh,” she said quietly. “That doesn’t make you uncomfortable? I mean, she is your ex.”

“Me and Megan are done. Like, forever,” he told her. “So, I think you should go for it. I want you to be happy. Both of you.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Marlon. You really are a great friend, even if you are straight.”

“Maybe,” he said with a shrug.

“Maybe?” she echoed, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged and started to pull the car out of the parking lot. “I’ll figure out. This isn’t about me, anyway. It’s your moment and now it’s time for you to get the girl.”

“How?” Shay asked. “She’s been avoiding alone time with me for months now.”

“I’ll drive you to her house,” he said. “Knowing the dynamic she has with Tyler, he won’t waste any time in driving her home so that they can be done with their awkward car ride.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for them to get to her house, as Megan lived closer to the venue they were at than Shay did.

Marlon stopped on the street in front of her house. “Call me if you need a ride, okay?”

“I will,” she promised before climbing out of the car and making her way toward Megan’s door.

She took a deep breath before knocking.

It was Megan’s mother who answered. “Just a second, I’ll get her for you,” she said with a smile before turning toward the stairwell inside and yelling. “Mija! A friend of yours is at this door!”

Megan appeared just a few moments later, looking at Shay with wide eyes. She stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

Shay shrugged nervously. “I guess I wanted to talk with you. We haven’t had much of a chance to do that lately.”

“Yeah,” Megan replied, looking at her feet. “Sorry, I just-”

“I like you,” Shay confessed, “Though, I’m pretty sure you knew that already. I get it if you don’t want to be with me or don’t want to be friends but I had to get it out there.”

Megan looked up at her and smiled softly. “I like you too. I just- I’m not ready to tell my parents I’m bi quite yet.”

She nodded in understanding. “I get that. I haven’t told mine that I like girls either.”

“Do you want to go out sometime?” Megan asked. “But like, secretly. At least, for now.”

Shay smiled. “I’d love that.”

“I wish I could kiss you,” Megan sighed.

“Me too,” she replied. “One day.”

“One day,” Megan echoed.

Yeah, things with Megan had changed, and Shay was kind of super happy that they had.


End file.
